Patricia Williamson
thumb|300px|right|House of Anubis - Character Profile - Practrica Patricia Williamson Patricia is not someone you want to mess with. She's got no patience for nonsense and zero respect for sinister teachers or suspicious people. Can you blame her? She's dead set on proving that Nina's got something to do with Joy's disappearance. Will Patricia soften up and befriend Nina? I don't see that happening any time soon... Patricia Williamson lives in the Anubis House. Patricia is best friends with Joy, but Joy disappears as soon as Nina Martin appears at the school. Patricia is very hostile to Nina at the beginning of the show because she thinks that Nina had something to do with Joy leaving. Patricia also gets very mad at Fabian and some of her other friends for leaving her and becoming friends with Nina, although Fabian tells her that her bad attitude is the reason he did so. Patricia was originally rooming with Joy, then Nina, and she is currently rooming with Mara. Patricia is also currently part of Sibuna. She will do anything to figure out what has happened to her best friend Joy. A resident of the House of Anubis. She was Joy's best friend and used to room with Nina but is currently rooming with Mara. At the beginning of the series she and Nina were enemies as Patricia constantly put her down but are now friends, though she doesn't completely trust Nina. Patricia is a bit obssessed with finding out what happened to Joy. She has different colored fake highlights in her hair. She was the only one who noticed that Joy was erased from the school photo before she disappeared. She also thinks that she is going crazy after a number of weird things happen to her such as weird dreams, visions of ghost, and everyone strange messages from Joy. Patricia was the only one who saw a strange man outside of the window during Drama class and saw him later in the woods, convincing her that he was real and not a ghost, as she originally thought. After she saw the man, she told Mr. Winkler, a new teacher, everything that happened with Joy. After gathering evidence, Jason Winkler believes her and confronts the school administration. Afterwards, he avoids Patricia like the plague. Link to the Patricia Williamson Gallery Relationships with other characters [[Nina Martin|'Nina']]: Nina was Patricia's roommate in the first and second episodes. At first, Patricia hated her because she thought that Nina was the cause of Joy's disappearance. She made Nina do a fake initiation and then locked her into the attic. She soon realized that Nina had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance. They are now friends and a part of the Sibuna Club. 'Fabian:' Fabian is Patricia's friend. She might have feelings for him because of signs of jealousy torwards him and Nina. Patricia has hinted to Mara she may like someone who likes someone else. She could of been hinting at Fabian. (See Fabicia) [[Mara Jaffray|'Mara']]: Mara is one of Patricia's loyal friends. She does think she's a little crazy, but now is her new roomate. She does think it's a little spooky Joy is gone. They are seen a lot together and share secrets. Patricia and Mara once had a fight because supposedly Patricia's "jealous." (See Matricia) [[Mick Campbell|'Mick']]: She is friends with Mick and doesn't fancy him and says that he's a "heartbreaker." She cares for Mara when she told Patricia that she has been on Cloud 9 and is worried that Mick might break her heart. 'Amber:' She was Patricia's friend and she keeps secrets from her because Amber spills them. She knows she is dumb and she has even called her stupid. She hated her because she told a secret. She is mad that her and Nina are friends, but now they're cool and both of them are a part of Sibuna. 'Alfie:' She thinks Alfie is goofy and he makes her laugh. He thinks she's crazy about Joy's disappearence. 'Jerome:' She is friends with Jerome and he makes her laugh, too. She goes to him for help to try to contact Joy because she thinks Joy is dead. When Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina says: "She's visiting her boyfriend," with this Jerome responded with "Patrica has a boyfriend?!" and goes storming off up the stairs, in episode 13. (See Patrome) 'Joy:' She was best friends with Joy and she seemed very close to her. She also took a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. They also were planning a girls night thing the night Joy disappeared. They were also sitting next to one another during class. When Joy disappeared, Patricia was the most worried about her and she has been trying to find out what happened to Joy. She tried getting help for finding her but it just made things even worse sense Rus got kidnapped by victor and all. 'Jason Winkler:' Jason promises in a few episodes he will help Patricia find Joy. He is the only one that believes her. Then he goes to confront Victor about the photo and why Joy is in one of them but not the other. However, he comes out of his office as a different man (possibly brainwashed). He is now part of the cult the teachers have. (See Pason) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students